Kim's Dark Side
by JEGO
Summary: KiGo Kim realizes that she loves a certain someone and the sitch goes from bad to worst, Ron and GJ turn against her.
1. Strange Happenings

Kim's Dark Side Chapter -1- Strange Happenings -MK1-

By Jego

Beta: None

There was a banging coming from the door. Ron mumbled ten more minutes mum.

Ron, Kim's on the phone so get up now says Mrs. Stoppable. The phone comes flying at Ron and hits him in the face, oww mum that hurt.

He lifted up the phone and muttered what's up KP.

Break in at the Middleton military armament complex. Ron rushes out the door to be picked up in Sadie.

Hey Sadie how are you and doc freeman doing.

Admirable Ronald. Kim picks up here kimmunicator, details wade.

It seems that the scientists at the facility are working on a revolutionary fuel that burns 3 times hotter than any other substance, its called project trantium.

Wait it seems that Drakken is there so that means Shego is nearby, good luck team possible.

We don't need luck we have dumb skill to fall back on. RON yells Kim. Kim and Ron arrive at the military facility.

So where are they KP? Kim sees a fat bald man.

He says I'm Dr Robotnik, Dr Ivan Robotnik, he was a bald fat man wherein a strange red coat and a wacky moustache. He bumbled out, there in the vault with the trantium, you know it burns at 3 times hotter than any fuel.

Kim and Ron rolled their eyes before running into the vault only to be surrounded by sleeping gas. Kim woke and was startled by looking at Shego in the eyes.

Kim yelled what do you want Shego.

Shego answered quietly, you really don't want to know Kimmie.

Tell me Shego Kim ordered.

Shego turned around threw up her hands and said meekly I love you and I cannot lie to myself any longer, she than turned around and looked Kim directly in her eyes.

Kim looked into the pleading look of Shego, and responded into her face, I think you are lying Shego.

I'm not, Shego snapped back.

Prove it than Shego. Kim watched as Shego quick as a viper grabbed Kim's face and gave her a long kiss then turned around and hit the release button and walked out the door. Kim flopped down onto her knees shell shocked, it was not just because Shego kissed her it was that she kind of liked the contact and it felt better than any other kiss she had ever had.

Kim stood up and went looking for Ron. Kim found Drakken gloating over Ron's capture. Shego was sitting at the desk typically filing her nails. Kim walks up to Drakken and slams a fist into the side of his face knocking him down. She quickly releases Ron and Rufus from the trap. Drakken yells out, you think you are all that, But you're not. As Shego shoved passed her she muttered, oh but she is all that.

Kim herd Shego and hopped that Ron was far enough away to not be able to hear. They got back to the car and proceeded home.

Ron said KP you seem a little distracted. Just hurt my wrist a little getting out of the trap in time.

In time for what?

The trap was designed to squish me with a giant pate of steel. Sadie dropped Ron home first. Kim was looking out the window daydreaming.

Kim what's on your mind?

Umm just dealing with relationship problems that's all, I just need some time to think about it ok. They arrived home. Kim said, Sadie thank Dr. Freeman for me. Walked in and sat down in front of the TV. She brought her fingers up to her lips. How can that kiss make me feel more alive than any other I've ever had. Kim went up in to her room and flopped down on her bed. Kim closed her eyes.

She was back on the slab in the lab. Shego was kissing her. Kim then wrapped her arms around the green woman. She then felt one of Shego's hands rubbing her breast through her cloths and the other one fiddling with the buckle of her belt she heard the clanging of the buckle and the zip of her zipper. She arched her back when she felt the fingers against her panties. She then noticed that there was a hand against her exposed nipple and then she felt the other hand stroke her moist entrance. Kim started kissing the side of Shego neck. Kim felt the hand stroke her then pull against her panties. The fingers slowly entered her. Then in one swift motion two fingers entered her. Kim shot up looking around and rushed into the bathroom and splashed her face with water. Kim repeated a few times to herself, not turned on by Shego. She moved her hand down into her pants touched her panties and brought it in front of her face. She saw the glistening on her fingers. She looked herself in the mirror and said dolefully to herself in the mirror, damn I'm so fucking turned on by Shego right now.

Shego was lying on the bed thinking to herself why oh why did I tell princess that. I should have kept my mouth shut it would have been much easier to just keep fighting her.

Damn I'm so screwed, my rep will be stuffed if it got out that I'm in love with that goody too shoes. She growled and threw a plasma ball at the wall leaving a big scorch mark. Fuck she thought as she looked at the scorch mark on the wall. Someone's got to clean that shit up. She went under her bed and grabbed a metal box with a tiny but super strong lock. Shego opened it up and took out various pictures. She picked up her favourite one, it was on the day she first met the redhead, the redhead was getting out of the water and it showed plainly that Kim was wearing no bra under the soaked, now see-through shirt. She heard a knock at the door she quickly tidied it up hid the box and answered the door. When Shego noticed it was Drakken, she yelled I'm getting ready for bed fuck off. The blue scientist ran as fast as he could to get away from the angered green woman.


	2. Dr Sound Debacle

Kim's Dark Side -2- Dr. Sound Debacle -MK1-

By Jego

Beta: None

Kim woke the beeping of the kimmunicator, wade what's the Sitch she said groggily.

It seems there is another freak wanting something or other, he's calling himself Dr. Sound

Where wade, mumbled Kim.

Just outside Middleton space centre.

DAD Kim yelled.

Yes Kimmie-cub Kim herd her father respond.

Don't go to work until I deal with the freak set up outside of the space centre.

Kim grabs her mission gear and heads out to the space centre. She saw there was a giant emitter. She hears wade from the kimmunicator, that transmitter seems to be set up to deafen people and the generators from the space centre is powering it.

Wade where's Ron.

He went to Japan yesterday Kim, informed wade.

Still tired wade, and thanks for the info.

Kim saw a man on top of the space centre with wires down to the three emitters that are on the smaller buildings of the space centre. Kim ran up into the car park.

Dr. Sound said, Kim possible, why Kim possible, where is that green bitch as he hit the button.

The emitters hummed as a loud sonic vibration before the, command console started smoking letting only a small charge out of the emitter, only knocking Kim back a few feet.

Kim got to her feet and ran at the tower firing her grapple gun, effortlessly swung up to the top landing perfectly.

Dr. Sound swings a lazy punch at Kim. Kim batters it away effortlessly, she saw he was trying to kick her in the chest, she quickly brought her foot down on his knee joint, wedging it against the control panel snapping it. She heard him scream, she strode up to him, he backed away to the roof edge, a smile crossed her face, wimp Kim said as she unceremoniously pushed him off the roof into one of the transmitters, the transmitter started collapsing on top of him, Kim spun around, started walking off, then suddenly collapsed.

Kim jumped up and fell out of the bed.

You're awake.

Yeah Dr. Director, Kim said tiredly.

Do you know how much trouble you got yourself in yesterday Miss. Possible? Asked Dr. Director.

Trouble, Kim muttered worryingly.

Yes, you pushed this Mr. Sound off the top of the space centre and the media is taking it quite seriously.

I didn't kill him, did I, asked hopefully.

He is in a critical condition, but stable, you will have to stay here at GJ headquarters until we find out what really happened, informed Dr. Director.

I remember going to the space centre, the parking lot and the array, there was a humming then smoking, then I woke up here, Kim educated the director.

Hmm interesting, said the Director as she pulled out a remote and clicked one of its many buttons. A screen slid down on the wall and was showing news reports.

We have breaking news everybody, world renowned Teen Hero Kim possible critically injured, Mr. Steve Bass, Mr. Bass was calling himself Dr. Sound JR. He is currently in an undisclosed hospital. Video also indicates that Miss Possible possibly collapsed after the incident.

The screen turned to the footage of Kim on the roof.

Kim gave a little smile as she watched herself break his leg efficiently, but when she saw that she pushed him off the roof, she pulled up the sheet, muttered to herself, how could I have done that.

Doctor Director here is the paliminary report on the Emitter, as he placed the folder on the table, and any record of Mr. Bass's Father has been sealed by a high court and will take time to gain access to those files, informed Will Du.

Dr. Director Picked up the file and flicked thought it while mumbling to herself now and then.

Kim it seems that the emitter has a very bad on the brain sending anyone exposed into a rage, Dr. Director told Kim.

Kim mumbled something before facing away and fell to sleep.

Kim woke to the sun shining in from the window onto her face, she sat up and the remote fell into her lap, Kim rubbed her cheek seeming that she slept on the remote. Kim turns on the TV to one of the various news channels.

The director of the UN antiterrorism agency will be commenting on the situation in mere moments. Dr. Director walked up to the podium in front of a room full of journalists, Dr. Director started talking, it has come to our attention that the device Mr Bass constructed has a major fault that sends anyone in the range into a psychotic rage for a short time, and if it was not for the fearless teen hero Miss Possible the madman would have used it on Middleton and many people would have done much worse than Miss Possible.

The Reporter looked back at the camera, Should we believe the director of Global Justice, an agency that specialises in covert operations and propaganda. Should we believe that Kim was even hit with the device in the first place or is this Doctor just covering her? Miss Possible should at least be in a holding cell not in a hospital bed.

Kim turned off the TV and threw the remote across the room. Kim heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Ron, Kim exclaimed

KP how are you, Ron queried.

I'm fine, but all the crap on TV is so annoying.

You should see the paper then, Ron commented quickly. Kim rolled over facing away from Ron.

Is anything else wrong Kim, asked Ron

NO Ron, Kim Snipped at him.

Just tired, Kim added.

Kim was released the next afternoon and went home. She went up to her room.

She thought to herself, all the stuff with Shego, now all this crap with that crazy, and the worst part is that the media is making me the bad guy. She then flopped down on her bed closed her eyes, then dozed off to sleep.


	3. Plans

Kim's Dark Side -3- Plans -MK1-

By Jego

Beta: None

Now Shego, this rocket will allow me to take over the world in a matter of days by destabilising the ionosphere and disrupting the world's communication networks and then I will tell the countries that they will surrender to me or else all their precious communications will be offline, monologs Drakken.

Shego? Shego are you listening, as he observed her tapping away at her iphone, he slowly crept up and lent over Shego's shoulder, he saw that she had put the device down and was pointing her finger him.

Shego now there is no need, muttered Drakken

Run now responded Shego in a very angry voice. She smirked as she saw the blue buffoon run as fast as he could through the door. Shego lent down, picked up her phone and brought up her custom encrypted diary app. It read,

Dear diary,

Why the hell did I tell princess that? Now that I've gone and done that I don't think I can face her again, let alone if she tells the world and there goes my reputation, fuck this will be worse than the time that Kimmie found out about my brothers, urgh does she know that I only let her take that staff off of me was to impress her that little bit, argh probably not.

Sincerely Shego.

Ps. if you are reading this and your name is not Shego, you will die a painful death.

Shego pocketed the phone in her leg pouch and left the room.

* * *

Kim walks out from 's class and walks into a waiting Ron.

Got something on your mind KP?

Just a bit of this and that, commented Kim, as she thought damn why does he have to be so nosey.

And you sure you seem out of it Kim, said Ron in a worrying tone.

Just thinking things over about the whole awful Sitch with that sound guy. Kim opens her locker and wade face appears on screen.

Hey Kim says wade.

What the Sitch wade, said Kim unenthusiastically.

Break in at the top secret Middleton NASA space centre and it is Drakken, and what is the matter you don't seem your usually self?

Just the whole Dr. Sound Sitch is still on my mind that's all, nothing to worry about, ride.

Kim Sadie will be there to pick you up in 2 minutes.

Thanks wade, let's go outside and wait for her in the parking lot, said Kim. Kim glanced up the road thinking back on the kiss that the green woman gave her at their last meeting, how could it stir such feelings, damn I'm not thinking of Shego in that way, I'm defiantly not thinking of her kissing me or touching me, damn I so am thinking that way. The squeal of tires in front of Kim broke her train of thought.

Hi Sadie.

Hi Kim, the car said in a very cheerful tone.

Yo Sadie how's it hanging, said Ron attempting to be cool. Team possible hopped into Sadie.

Have you got the coordinates from wade?

Yes Kim I do, as the car pulled away leaving a cloud of burnt rubber. They arrived in no time to the warehouse that looked like it should have fallen down years ago. Kim pulled out her kimmunicator, wade are you sure this is the right place.

It definitely is Kim use the side entrance and then go to the elevator to access the complex, said wade. Kim wandered to the side of the building and entered through the entrance and down the elevator.

Kim and Ron sneaks into the NASA facility.

Wow KP this looks like it could be built by the Ancients.

Ancients Ron really, mutters Kim rolling her eyes.

Don't you watch TV?

Do you think I have the time to watch Stargate Ron?

Ummm, mumbles Ron.

Shhh Ron there's Shego, Kim points out.

Ron watches Shego steps out and presses a hidden button on the wall releasing a trapdoor below Kim, he watches helplessly as she falls into it, next thing he knew he was regaining consciousness.

Shego check on Kim Possible's demise now, Ron heard Drakken say.

Now buffoon you will witness my taking over the world and the best thing is that possible cannot stop me.

Let me guess you are now going to brag to me about your plan, Ron said sarcastically.

Of course I am you buffoon, Drakken snapped back.

One question do you like trying to take over the world better or bragging about how you are going to take over, Ron said putting emphasis on the last part.

Ron witnesses Shego running through the door and yelling where leaving NOW.

* * *

Well that was a perfect fuckup, said Drakken.

You don't have to tell me that, Shego said in her normal sarcastic tone of voice.

You don't seem like you have been in a fight Shego, Drakken said accusingly.

Well I was smart to get out of there when I did because it seems that Kimmie found an experimental energy weapon and well I'm smart enough to get out of there with my ass intact, Shego explained.

Well two things Shego, why are you so happy and how big was it, said Drakken.

Big you have no idea, and some plans seem to have just fallen into place, Shego said tapping the screen of her iphone.

And no you are not included, Shego added.

* * *

Kim how did you get out, mused Ron.

Laser lipstick a girl's best friend, Kim said.

Well we are here at bueno nacho, said Ron rubbing his hands together.

Thanks Sadie, Kim said.

No problem im here to help anytime, Sadie answered.

As Kim sits down in the usual booth Ron says, ordered for you.

Kim munches her naco, when she is half way through her phone rings.

Is it done, Kim said.

Kim suddenly gets up with a big grin on her face.

What is it Kim, Ron queried.

Classified GJ stuff, Kim mumbled as she rushed out of bueno nacho.

Well that was sudden, and she did not even finish her naco.

Uha uha, Rufus squeaked back.

What a waste, Ron said.

Rufus shakes his head and dives into te abandoned naco.


End file.
